Ze FFVII Junon
ze_FFVII_Junon is a Zombie Escape map currently in development by Kaemon. The map is located on the port city of Junon from Final Fantasy VII, and tries to be as accurate and close to the real dimensions and portrayal of the city in the game as possible. The scene in this map starts in the old Junon village and has multiple endings, including the Cargo Ship in the city docks, the Blue Submarine in the Underwater Reactor and Highwind in the cannon itself. The map was scheduled to release near the end of 2012, but this target was failed to reach due to unexpectedly large amount of work needed as well as confirmed slacking from part of the mapper. However, the map is still highly guaranteed''Quick Update'': "... the map is almost at a status where the release will be 100% guaranteed (at some point)." to be completed and playable at some point. Inspired by both the love of Kaemon for the Final Fantasy series as well as how he liked the way ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor, by fellow mapper and friend Hannibal, plays on a zombie escape environment. Like Mako Reactor, Junon will have different boss fights''Junon advancing!'' Comments. (April 1, 2013) Kaemon: ... there will be bosses. But I won’t reveal the specifics. and will contain materia for human players to pick and use to their advantage. There will be multiple difficulties and most of the stages will be randomized so any stage (except the final one) can be played as the first stage on the first difficulty. Materia In this map Kaemon decided to take one step further on the materia. According to Final Fantasy VII, types of materiaClassification exists. (Final Fantasy Wiki. [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Materia_%28Final_Fantasy_VII%29 Materia (Final Fantasy VII)]); see also: Materia (internal link). in this map were introduced, namely Base Materia and Support Materia. Unlike Mako Reactor or other maps with Special Items, materia in Junon will no longer gain levels by changes of map stages, difficulties, or player levels; instead the Base Materia owner must collect a Support Materia to enhance the power of the Base one.Junon advancing!: "For “leveling” them, unlike other maps ...; what you will have to do in Junon is to combine them with a ..." However, materia are still attached to pistols, which prevent humans picking two materia. The way Kaemon deal with this, is letting Base Materia gaining power by the owner touching the Support Materia instead of picking, and then the touched materia will be disappeared.Junon advancing!: "Those materias, unlike the default ones, aren’t attached to pistols. They are more like “areas” that you need to reach while holding a normal materia (like Fire). Once a reaches a the support gets combined and removed ...." Though the power of the Base Materia will be always enhanced within the round, and have no access to remove the Support Materia or replace by picking up another Support Materia.Junon advancing!: "Take in mind that you can combine a materia ONLY ONCE, so if you picked ALL with FIRE, forget about picking anything else. You won’t be able to remove “ALL” to get a different support neither." List of Materia in ze_FFVII_Junon''Junon advancing!: "''The materias right now are: ...", "The are currently (and probably won’t add more) 6 Support Materias: ..." 11 Base Materia * Fire * Water - Similar to Wind. * Ice * Lightning - Same as "Electro". * Earth * Gravity * Time - Equips Haste magic: increase the moving speed of the owner. * Poison - Slows, damages and confuses zombies. * Restore - Same as "Heal". * Barrier - Similar to Earth, but will not block humans. * Wind 6 Support Materia * All - Increases the effective area. * MP Turbo - Increases the power, such as lengthens the effect duration. * W-Magic - Grants an additional charge, like level 2 "Electro". * Final Attack - Casts the magic automatically when the owner dies or gets zombiefied. * Fast Recovery - Reduces cool down time. * Cuadramagic - Makes the materia trigger 4 times in a row within 3 seconds. Comparisons are based on Mako Reactor. Materia with no description effects the same as those in that map. Note that Lightning and Restore are the real names in Final Fantasy VIIJunon advancing!: "I replaced both ''Electro and Heal with the “real” Final Fantasy VII names for those materias Lightning and Restore."Final Fantasy Wiki. ''Final Fantasy VII. Magic Materia., which Kaemon has taken more serious references''Quick Update'': "Apparently there are tons of areas and things I didn’t had into account until I started mapping them to connect the “real” (appear FF7) areas." Example of researching results: Junon for 2013: "... the Mako Reactor that Hannibal made is just one of many (in fact, that same city has 7 more mako reactors that you can see in the skybox) ..." to. Base Materia may have a cool down time of up to 2 minutes''Quick Update: "... or increase the cooldown from 60 secs to 90-120.", at least 1''Junon advancing!: "''Their default cooldown right now is 60 secs (1 minute), ..., but this may get increased if I think its necessary."; the power similar to or slightly weaker than the materias of Mako Reactor''Junon advancing!: "''Their effects, overall, will be sightly less powerful (less duration/etc) than in Mako Reactor, and this could be futher reduced.". As the map is still under developments, there may be further edits to materia, although Kaemon doesn't plan on adding more at this point''Junon advancing!: "''May get added at some point, but I don’t think about it right now.". Trivia * There is a small voteFrom "POLL OF THE SEASON". Content will change from time to time. in Hannibal & Kaemon Blog, retrieved Aug 16, 2013: Wich ZE Map will be released first? Make your bet! * Kaemon - FFVII Junon 37.45% (707 votes) * None will ever be released! 30.40% (574 votes) * Hannibal - Last Man Standing 21.45% (405 votes) * Luffaren - Secret Project L 8.42% (159 votes) * Eddie - Secret Project E 2.28% (43 votes) Total Votes: 1,888 * This page was originally start up by Kaemon himself. * It is quite a practice for Kaemon, or maybe Hannibal and other mappers in their blog too, listing zomble escape map names, which in the form without underscores (_), starting in block letters "ZE"Hannibal & Kaemon Blog. All Released Maps. See most of the map titles and all of the Gamebanana links are starting in "ZE"., while in CS:S type tags of map names are usually in small letters. This does matter because internal links in this wiki is case-sensitive for the second character onward. This page is first named "ZE_FFVII_Junon" and it was said the page "ze_FFVII_Junon" does not exist. External links * Final Fantasy Wiki pages for ** Junon ** Sister Ray ** Junon Underwater Reactor * Hannibal & Kaemon Blog pages ** The 'ZE FFVII Junon' Category ** Blog entries related to Junon *** Predator Video – Kaemon is Mapping! (Jan 27, 2011) *** Project J revealed: ZE FFVII Junon! (Oct 15, 2011) *** Post Number 100? No way! (Oct 27, 2011) *** New poll and some info! Help Luffaren decide! (Nov 8, 2011) *** No news so far… Well… Some? (Nov 18, 2011) *** New Poll of the Season! Wanna bet? (Jan 29, 2012) *** Are you still mapping? Yes we are. (Aug 12, 2012) *** About LMS, Luffaren’s Secret and Junon! (Aug 27, 2012) *** Behold… The Horror! (Sep 6, 2012) *** Computer Crashed (Oct 12, 2012) *** We all are working! Seriously! (Nov 22, 2012) *** Quick update on Junon. Heads up for Paranoid “Tomorrow”. (Nov 25, 2012) *** OMG! We are updating the blog more than twice a month! (Nov 29, 2012) *** Just 3 things: Junon, Paranoid and Hannibal and Hannibal. (Dec 12, 2012) *** Junon for 2013 – 4 Screenshots (Dec 20, 2012) *** Happy New Year 2 Weeks Later! D’oh. (Jan 13, 2013) *** Excuses! Excuses everywhere! (Feb 13, 2013) *** Junon advancing! Materias Info! Kanji Help? (Mar 28, 2013) *** Quick Update on Junon. (Apr 13, 2013) *** Slacking again… (May 13, 2013) * More screenshots for ze_FFVII_Junon (spoiler warningJunon for 2013: "Beware of spoilers, and just avoid the screenshots if you prefer not knowing what areas the map will have; ...") References Category:Kaemon Category:Maps Category:Maps in development